Fox Spider
by Naratu
Summary: Naruto gets sucked into the universe of Marvel story. Slightly new take on the Venom/Naruto stories. Naruto/Strong. Some Naruto/Black Cat in later chapters...way later...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto jumped hurriedly across the huge concrete buildings. It was raining and he was very confused and a little bit scared. He had fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End and it was one of the toughest fights he ever remembered. The two of them were struggling to get the upper hand, but half way through it something changed. Sasuke realized that he didn't have to fight to disable, he could fight to kill. All of a sudden Sasuke increased his intensity and Naruto was overwhelmed.

The last thing Naruto remembers was his Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori clashing together and causing a blaring ball of light to consume both their forms. Before unconscious claimed him he remembered seeing the shocked look on Sasuke's face as he pushed him out of it. He sadly smiled as he remembered how he saved his brother. What kind of Hokage was he supposed to be if he couldn't save one friend?

But now he didn't know what he should do. He was in a different land, if not a different world, with no way to communicate with his home. He observed the surrounding land and realized that he was going to have to get used to this life, because for the foreseeable future, he was stuck there.

He quickened his pace towards the highest building he could see and jumped across the buildings, running up the side of them. He could recognize that these people were much more advanced than those of his home. They were able to go into moving pieces of metal on the ground, wind, and water. He was completely taken with some of the flashing lights and screeching sounds. He looked for somewhere quiet and found a dark building, with a Gothic architecture. He jumped onto the roof of it, and saw a bell tower. He was surprised to see someone beside the bell; it appeared that the man was attacking himself.

Looking closer he saw that there was some kind of black clothing on him that was tightening it's hold on him and he jumped in to help him. He started to tear off the weird fabric as the man fell unconscious. His eyes widened as the clothes started to latch onto him, and before he could react, they were already morphing to his shape. He started to back away quickly to get it off of him, but tripped out the ledge of the steeple. He started to panic as he fell and was stunned when the weird suit shot out a length of rope, which stuck onto a building. He was completely surprised when it moved his body and another webbish thing shot out of the costume to another building. Right then Naruto started to think that the thing on him was actually alive. He closed his eyes and let it control his body, and just enjoyed the moments of weightlessness when it used the momentum of the swing to go farther.

'I wonder if it has a name…'

_'Venom, I am called Venom. I am a symbiote.'_

Naruto jerked in shock and caused the web to miss its mark. He cried out in shock as he started to fall towards the ground. _'FOOL! Let me handle the web-slinging!' _The voice seemed to emanate from his head. "What!"

_'You asked what I was and I answered. I am Venom. Do not talk out-loud, you just have to think and I can hear.' _Naruto looked down at the suit and thought, 'What are you? What is a symbiote?' a sigh signified the beginning to Venom's response, _'I am an alien adaptable armor, or the experimental Triple-A. The asteroid used for my testing grounds was blown apart and I landed here on earth. I was meant to adapt to my wearer's abilities and strengths, and boost his power and protect him from more mundane things. I am heat resistant, cold resistant, and am made of organic material, with a very advanced regenerating factor. If even a square centimeter of my mass survives, I can form back with all of my memories. I was made to make my host ten-times stronger.'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought back to where he found the alien suit. 'Then who was that man, and why was he so scared or angry with you?'

_'That imbecile did not like how I was strengthening his aggression. He did not even believe that I could have any sentience; therefore I could not communicate with him. Making him angry was my revenge for being ignored. He attempted to separate us right when I was in the stage where his body was keeping me alive.' _Knowing his new host had a question, Venom answered before he got the chance, _'I was able to latch onto you because you emit almost the same radiation in your blood as Spider-Man does.' _

'But who was that guy?' sensing that his new ally was shocked Naruto continued, 'Did I say something wrong? Is he very evil?'

_'You are unaware of who Spider-Man is? Is it okay if I sift through your memories?' _As soon as Naruto nodded his head Venom used their connection to absorb most of his memories. Noticing some surprising facts he brought them to his hosts' attention, _'You are from another planet…like me? Huh, it appears that we aren't so different… Naruto you do know that a few of your memories are blocked correct?' _

'No…I was not aware that I was missing some memories. What are they?' A few seconds later Venom had destroyed the barrier. A flood of information rushed into Naruto's mind. There were hours of training, jutsus, conversations, and even some secret missions!

He remembered the Third giving in and having a man named Danzo on the council be in control of his life. He remembered passing his ROOT exam and loosing his emotions. But the last thing he remembered was being asked to see the Hokage. He showed up and standing on the inside of the door was Jiraiya of the Sannin, who slammed a seal on his head, than waking up in his apartment with a totally different personality.

As he sorted through his memories he felt a tug on his consciousness and floated into his mindscape. Feeling his new master fall limp, Venom was startled to see that he could go to the center of his mind! Only the more advanced alien species were capable of having that much control over their brains! Venom realized that his new host may be more than he appears, and hid their bodies underneath a bridge, and quickly followed his master to his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that his mindscape had changed. It was no longer a dirty sewer, but Danzo's office. But instead of the back wall there was the Kyuubi's cage. He stepped back at the sight of the monstrous Kyuubi. Even though he has seen it before he still can't fathom the thought of constraining all of the acidic chakra.

He felt a hand on his shoulder supporting him against the Kyuubi. Turning he saw a body of pure, silky blackness with vibrantly white domino eyes. With a start Naruto realized that this was Venom.

"_**PATHETIC NINGEN…I SEE YOU HAVE MADE A NEW ALLY. MUST BETTER THAN THOSE YOU CALLED FRIENDS IN THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS, I MUST ADMIT…WHY DON'T YOU JUST END IT AND RELEASE THE SEAL, NO ONE WILL MISS YOU, AND NO ONE WILL-"**_

"**That is enough Kyuubi." **Naruto and Venom quickly turned to see a man sitting in the seat behind Danzo's desk. They cautiously watched as he rose, and both were surprised to see that it was an exact copy of Naruto. "W-Who are you?" The copy rested his hands on Naruto's shoulders and said, **"I have no name…I am the part of your mind that was sealed away by the back-stabbing Hokage and our 'Sensei'… If you wanted to call me something just call me Kuron." **Naruto stepped back in fear and hurriedly said, "So we are going to have to fight for dominance or we are going to merge, drastically changing the way I act and think with barely any physical or mental repercussions? Or will one of us cease to exist-"Naruto stopped when Kuron raised his hand and covered Naruto's mouth. **"No no no no…nothing like that at all. I am just going to stay here and become the 'librarian' per say of your mind. I will organize your thoughts and memories and give you near perfect photographic memory. I can also start to put some concentration towards purifying the Kyuubi's chakra…If you want that is. In this relationship you are the elder personality, and therefore are the boss." **Naruto blinked in surprise and started to slowly nod his head, "That will be acceptable." Kuron smirked and then started to walk off towards the bookcase, **"Well then there is work to be done! See you later Naruto!" **And with that Naruto and Venom faded out of the mindscape. After a few minutes of silence the Kyuubi spoke up, _**"I SEE YOU FAILED TO MENTION WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU FINISH YOUR JOB…A LITTLE CRUEL TO TRICK YOURSELF LIKE THAT. EH, GAKI?"**_

Kuron looked down at the book in his hands and whispered, **"He does not need to know…he does not need that on his conscience…" **He sat the book down, and moved on. Kyuubi eyed the book and chuckled maliciously. _**'GREATEST FEARS INDEED…'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately realized that he had no idea of what to do. He was apparently in a new world, with no currency, any home, or clothes. He was totally alone in the world. He teared up at the thought of never seeing his friends again. After a few seconds of grief, his mind cleared and his ROOT training kicked in, when emotions overwhelm bottle them up and release them in battle.

_'Naruto you are not as alone as you believe…we are one now and I will never abandon you.' _Naruto smiled slightly at that thought and stood up. He stood up from his spot beneath the bridge and watched as his hobo-rags turned into a nice-fitting suit. He started walking and noticed he got some weird looks for coming out beneath the bridge. He just ignored them and kept walking.

'Hey Venom? What is the easiest way to get money around here?'

_'Well Naruto…the fastest way would be to steal it. But if you become a thief you will fight the "Good Guys". Guys like Spider-man, Ironman, the X-man, Thor, you may even go up against Dr. Strange. You could even fight some villains such as Magneto, Green Goblin, Sandman, and others.'_

'Who are they? What do you mean by Good guys and Bad guys? Aren't there villages here?'

_'Hehehe…No Naruto, there are no villages here, just countries. And when I said "Good guys" I meant people that fight for justice and peace, "Bad guys" are people who fight for world domination and power.'_

Naruto thought about what he heard. He thought long and hard about that decision. 'Do I really want more conflict in my life? Well…without a good fight life does get boring…hopefully this Spider-man can put up a good fight!'

Naruto walked down a dark alley beside a bank. Venom formed over to a pseudo-form of Spiderman's black suit. The differences were that Venom's eyes were jagged and he had a fake fanged filled mouth. Clenching his fist, Naruto decided to try his new strength plus that of his chakra. He channeled wind chakra into his fists and swung as hard as he could against the wall.

* * *

Spiderman was swinging around the city when he heard a bank alarm go off below him. He swung down, and through the door immediately saw what was causing the alarm. It looked exactly like him with the Symbiote, except this one had a mouthful of razor teeth and a foot long tong.

"Hey Buddy! Can't you just make a deposit like all the other kind people here?" He ducked to the side as a sack of money was thrown at him. He landed safely on the ground and turned to where the doppelganger was. He was nowhere in sight, so Spiderman turned to look behind him only to be immediately punched in the face.

The right hook sent him straight into a wall. 'Uhh… that is no simple punch…where do these guys come from.' The villain walked straight up to him, grabbed him by his neck and slammed him back into the wall. The man's grip was so tight, even with his super strength Spiderman could barely pull his hand apart. "Hello Spiderman…my suit has told me much about you…"

Peter's eyes widened under his mask, but tried to act calm. "Bub, I have no idea what you are talking about." The Symbiote suit just smiled and snarled in his face. Peter coughed from the smell of its breath. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Peter grunted in pain as the masked man pushed him through the brink wall. They ended up in the vault itself. "You may not recognize this but I am now one with the suit which you so heavily disliked. It knows all of your…dirty little secrets. Now with that which could have easily made you the strongest man alive, I am Venom! Believe me TIGER…you just lost the jackpot! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!"

And with that echoing laugh Venom dropped from the ceiling right behind Spiderman and crossed-chopped him at the back of the neck. Venom took his unconscious form and hid his body up in the rafters of the vault.

Venom walked up to the lobby and was surprised to see a wall of SWAT operatives waiting for him. "MEN SPIDERMAN DOWN! OPEN FIRE AT WILL!"

Before they had the chance Venom grabbed three bags and shunshined out of there. As the officers cleaned up the mess left from the brawl, a figure hidden in the shadows watched on, with a Cheshire grin. 'Hmmm…A new bad-boy is in town huh? And he hit the bank on the day that I was going to…maybe I will take back what should have been mine…'

* * *

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves in a dark alley. He was surprised at all of the dark alleys in the city. People would think that they would be lighted up, so no one would hide in the deep dark, dangerous alley, but hey, who was he to complain. He looked around and found an old apartment building that resembled his old one in Konoha. He walked towards it, and knocked on the door that said manager. An old lady with curlers in her hair came out with a shotgun at the ready. She looked him up and down and said with a scowl, "Who the hell are you sonny?"

Naruto just smiled charmingly and said, "I'll not bore you with pleasantries, I am an aspiring business man, that wishes to be left alone, so I was wondering if I could buy this apartment complex from you for, "He threw down a bag of money in front of her, "Approximately five hundred thousand dollars." Seeing that she still didn't trust him he continued, "And I would need you to manage the apartments as you are now, just leave my room alone, and I will give you a monthly pay check."

The woman slowly nodded her head and lowered her gun. "There is a room upstairs to the right that's empty. Just knock if you need anything sir. My name is Mrs. Peenman if you need anything." With that she handed him a key and slammed her door close.

'Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine.' He heard a chuckling in his head and Venom's voice resonated eerily, _'You'll find in this city many people only care for themselves Naruto, you will need more knowledge of this world If you ever want to do well…Now I see from your memories that you don't enjoy school, but may I suggest going to a high school? It may help you…' _Naruto thought about the pros and cons of going to school and decided, 'I'll research which school's would be best for me, and if I even need one. But for now…I need some more capital…'

* * *

If anyone can guess where Mrs. Peenman came from I'll update this story faster! Goodluck!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Parker was just handing in some photographs to his boss, Jonah J. Jameson, when a young man walked into the office. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a smooth face. All-in-all, he looked like your everyday average Joe. Jonah and Peter watched as the man silently set an envelope down on JJ's desk and stepped back. There was a tense silence in the office until the man motioned to the envelope and said, "Pictures of the break in at the bank sir."

Jameson glared at the stranger, but still opened up the envelope. He looked at the pictures and glanced back at the man. "Huh, crap. A kindergartener would take better. I'd pay 200 tops." He threw them on the table. The man carefully took them and walked towards the door. Jameson shouted out after him, "Where the hell do you think you are taking those?" The man turned and replied, "The Times offered at least 450…sir."

"Fine! 450 it is! Who the hell do you think you are why in my day as a photographer we gladly took whatever the boss offered…" As Jonah continued on his rant Peter had the strangest feeling. His spider-sense not only sensed attacks coming, but any movement near him. This stranger by him was like a….void in his sense. It was like he wasn't even there…

* * *

Naruto watched as Peter studied him closely, and was amused at how bad the young man was at hiding his attempts at sizing him up. He turned his head and just smirked at the hero. Eventually, Jonah handed over the check and dismissed both of them from his office. His smile never faltered even as he sensed Parker trailing him out of the building. He quickly ran into an alley and shunshined completely freaking Peter out, as the mysterious stranger could evade his senses.

Naruto trailed Peter throughout the day, doing his best to freak him out. He was playing mind games with the poor boy… He wanted him to know that whatever he did, he could always be being watched. Around lunch Naruto left, he had bigger fish to fry than playing with the Itsy-bitsy-spider… for now.

* * *

Thanks to some memories that Venom gifted him with, Naruto knew of a villain on the loose that reminded him of an old friend. He swung down all the alley ways looking for him, but it appeared that he was found first when a giant fist of sand hit him in the stomach.

"I don't like Spider-man." The man growled out as his fist shrank back to size. "It's a good thing I'm not then, ain't it?" Marko eyed the masked man and plucked up the courage to ask, "Who are you?"

"I, my good friend, am a man with vast experience of judging a man's integrity, and you know what?" Venom landed right in front of Marko speaking in a serious tone, "You don't look like a thief Marko…but love does crazy things doesn't it?"

"What do you want?" Marko defensively growled. " I need a man that I can trust, to help me learn the lay of the land. And out of all the villains that I know of…you are the least villainous… What do you say, partners?" Naruto struck out his hand in an attempt at gaining an ally. Marko merely scowled and turned away.

"It's a shame…all that potential down the drain…litteraly. You think Spider-man won't learn from how he beat you last time? All he has to do is give you a swirlie, and your done for! I can help you, refine your attacks, polish your strategy! And best of all, we can gain enough money to save your daughter… All I need is for you to join me in this venture… I never said it was permanent. Think of it this way, when we get enough money for your daughter, you can walk away with all the money needed, or you can send it to your ex-wife, and continue our business together. Maybe even get enough dough to give your daughter a nice education?" Marko stood stock still analyzing what had been said. He slowly turned around and looked Venom square-in-the-masked-eye.

"what do you gain from this?" Naruto smirked under his mask and confidently stated, "A valuable partner." Silence reigned as the Sandman and Naruto's hands shook.

* * *

Peter Parker loved nights like these. Just swinging through the skyscrapers, not a care in the world. These quiet nights allowed him to reflect on his choices and think on what his future could be like. All of a sudden a ring of an alarm a few blocks away, ruined his peaceful night. With a sigh Spider man head off to the robbery.

* * *

The Black Cat gracefully landed inside the vault, only to grin at the sight of that new villain grabbing a few bags of cash. She stealthily ran up behind him and threw a punch at the base of his skull. She flipped backwards as his reflexes made him spin around, swinging a bag of gold at her face. Eyeing each other up both thieves grinned at each other. Their private moment was broken when Sandman ran up to Naruto carrying at least 5 bags of gold on his back. "Venom, let's go! Hey, who's the chick?" The Black Cat grinned ferally and sauntered up to Naruto. "venom is it? How did you escape my notice for so long big boy? You new to town? I could give you a tour if you want one." The Sandman's jaw dropped at the sight of Venom and the Black Cat being only an inch away from each other.

"Sorry, Kitty, but me and Sandy over here are on a somewhat tight schedule. You're welcome to any of the money over there though. Hope to see you around!" As Venom and Sandman attempted to leave, Spider-man landed right in the door way.

"Oh, what do you know? It's the talking litter box, and my own personal stalker, together making a withdrawal. You bad boys want to play?" Naruto nodded subtly at Sandman and handed him his bags. Ignoring his partner's grunt of pain Naruto got into a fighting position. "C'mon Spider, I hope this fight is up to par with you lacking your venom." Spider-man charged at Venom and sent a right-hook wildly at his face. Naruto easily ducked and landed a jab straight on the hero's solar plexus. Flinching down in pain, Spider-man couldn't dodge Naruto's upper-cut.

"Weak! Your form is completely flawed, here let me show you how to dance!" Naruto took the offensive immediately taking ground against the amateur fighter. Sandman took this opportunity to grab a few more bags, and with a glance at Black Cat, ran out of the bank and high-tailed it to Naruto's apartment complex. The Black Cat quickly followed, after taking a few pictures of Venom and Spider-man's fight. That Venom kid was drop-dead sexy when he fought!

* * *

The fight between Venom and Spider-man lasted quite a while. Although he was an amateur, Spider-man had enough strength to keep up with the powerful hits of Venom. What Spidey didn't know is that Naruto wasn't even fighting at 70%. He was just using his chakra to stick to the high buildings, only using his natural strength to fight Spider-man. Even though Spidey could take his hits, there was a limit to how many he could handle. And he was quickly reaching that point. Right before he was going to faint, an energy blast hit Venom and launched him across the current roof their fight was taking place at. Ironman slowly came down and helped Spider-man to his feet.

"Hey Spidey, who's that guy?" Both heroes eyed the villain as his suit appeared to tremble. The Spider-man doppelganger fell to his knees gripping his head. The mechanical voice of Ironman startled Spiderman from his trance. "What's wrong with him?"

" I don't know…"

* * *

Naruto gripped his head as Venom's mental scream echoed throughout naruto's mind causing him vast mental harm. "Venom! What's happening?"

_"THE SOUND! STOP THAT SOUND! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" _As Naruto trembled in pain, Kuron looked up from his alter-ego's newest memories. He quickly snapped all sensory impulses from Naruto allowing Venom some relief.

_"I'm sorry Naruto…sound is my greatest weakness… Since I magnify all aspects of your normal human characteristics by tenfold, you can hear twice as well as any dog, but your ears were not made to pick up on higher frequencies. Unfortunately, those signals are sent to me and then again multiplied by my own hearing… The pain is to much for me… please, I cannot hold this form for long… Retreat. Even though you can win against both of them alone, they most likely already called reinforcments. Please….get…away…" _Venom's voice faded away, and Naruto quickly leapt off the side of the building. As he fell he twisted in midair so the two heroes could not see him. Sadly, he did not realize that Ironman was recording the entire conflict, and his escape as well.

"Whoever he is, if he has any previous records, Jarvis can find them." A young boys face held a stern expression, his state of falling not phasing him in

* * *

the least.

Naruto limped into his apartment, and smirked seeing all the profit laying on his bed…. Half of what he took if he remembered. He was stunned to find the Sandman knocked unconciuouss with a note on his chest.

_**Sorry babe the cash was just to tempting… See you next time.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Black Cat XOXO**_

Naruto grinned , folded the note carefully, and tucked it in his pants pocket.

"Ohhh, Kittys got claws…"


	4. Chapter 4

_There was burning buildings all around, smoke and screams filling the air. People rushing by in a panic, running from almost certain death as fire rained down from the sky. Buildings collapsing and exploding crushed innocent villagers, as the entire Village Hidden in the Leaves went up in flame._

_There was a rumbling and a horde of hysteric villagers ran past Naruto. An amorphous shaped loomed above the rubble, laughing at all the devastation it left in its wake. It crushed buildings and shot fire into the air. When it came to Naruto it regurgitated mutilated corpses._

_Naruto quickly ran to try and stop the slaughter, but was held back by the shadow. He looked up and could only see the blood-red eyes shining in a sadistic mirth, glinting in the darkness. Naruto turned back to the Village, but all that was left was a crater and his friend's bodies. Looking around him Naruto could only see his friend's bodies, lying dead on the streets. Their eyes glazed in death, the pain was evident on their warped bodies._

_Slowly like puppets, they rose and started to make their way to Naruto. He cringed in fear as they accused him of their state, "We have paid for your unyouthfullness Naruto!"_

"_Damn Gaki! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"_

"_It was too troublesome to save your friends...Bastard."_

"_NARUTO-BAKA!"_

_The taunts and accusations went on and on, and Naruto was brought to an all time low, for the first time in years, Naruto felt pain…. Pain and Guilt._

"_How can I save you? WHAT CAN I DO?" He fell to his knees as the shadow laughed at his misfortune… Than he faded into darkness…_

* * *

Naruto woke up in a cold-sweat, the images from his nightmare still plaguing his mind. After thirty-minutes of staring at the ceiling Naruto rose, and walked past Flint, and out of the apartment. Venom quickly formed into the costume, and Naruto web-slung throughout town. The city lights in the night strangely calming him. The moon was at its peak in the sky and it gave a celestial glow to the water surrounding Manhattan. After a while he stopped, and sat down, mulling over what he saw in his dream.

'What was that? Is something happening in Konoha… And if they are in trouble… how do I get back?'

'_You could seek help from the heroes Naruto…. They would surely help…'_

'No, that won't work… Once they see my world, and how deadly it can be, they'd never let me come back… I have to do this on my own….' Resolute Naruto rose, with a goal in mind. He would gather enough resources and…..Capitol…. and would make a way to journey through the worlds! A random thought of his deflated his mood and brought him back to reality.

'Uh…. How DO I make a passage between worlds?' Venom's silence suggested he was ignorant of that as well.

* * *

Flint Marko wasn't a complicated man. He had a good heart, but would sacrifice that to save his daughter. Simple really. The fact that he could turn his entire body, down to the neuron, into sand and manipulate said sand wasn't that much of a problem to him. He just rolled with the punches, and took what life gave him. For example, he COULD have questioned his decision to join with Venom after he was sprayed with knock-out gas, by a feminine cat-burglar, but that would have made him think about all the little things about the deal that wasn't….fair. Flint just decided to do what he thought was easier, so he sat down, and started counting the money.

Although he did face the authorities on a daily basis, he felt that he had a better chance of success with Venom. The man just was….out of this world! He was CRAZY good! He some how knew, exactly which bank was going to be on the cop's patrols, a certain night and they had a good laugh, watching the pathetic attempts by the two-bit thugs that thought they could get away with a bank-robbery with just a pistol, and a get-away car.

He'd admit that life wasn't easy, but it sure as hell wasn't that hard either! To Flint, it was exciting, so he made a decision. Come hell or high-water, Flint Marko the Sandman, would stay by Venom's side, as long as they stayed in the business. And judging by Marko's ability to "age" his sand at will, and Venom's apparent youth…. Their era would last a good-long-time.

Flint smiled, and laid back, a roll of hundred dollar bills in his hands.

* * *

As the sun rose, Naruto walked back into the apartment, nodding to a laid-back Flint, and walked straight to the computer. He realized that even if he gathered enough money, he wouldn't know what to do with it. So he was looking for someone who could….help him out. They had to be brilliant with electronics, and also wouldn't question its purpose. Looking through the online databases, he quickly realized that no hero would help him, without some, deception on his part. Noting some heroes right off the bat, he decided to search for some brilliant villains.

Naruto made of list of all the possible candidates and reviewed his "nominees" so to speak. They were: Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Dr. Otto Octavius, Forge, Hank McCoy, and Victor Von Doom. He noted that although they may not have the knowledge he so desired, it would be best to check with all of them. Now, he found a new problem. How to hire them all…

Reed Richards was easily contacted…. As was Tony, Forge, and McCoy. Just cause havoc in their neighborhoods. Doom and Octavius though…. They'd be rather difficult to contact. He decided that he should start with the hard stuff and looked up "Doc Ock". What he found made him smile. Getting up, he called to Flint.

"Dress smart Marko! We're going to court!"

* * *

Doctor Otto Octavius sat stone-faced and stoic at the witness stand. The court, he could tell, was filled with completely unsympathetic people. Ignorant people, who could only see the destruction he caused, and not the glorious progress he could achieve! Oh, he hated them all….except for an oddity. Right before his trial, his state appointed lawyer mysteriously vanished. He thought he'd have to defend himself, but a lawyer OFFERED UP HIS SERVICES WILLINGLY! It was amazement. What was even more surprising was that his lawyer did absolutely NOTHING! He said nothing, questioned no-one, and made no attempt to even TRY to defend his client. Otto growled as the jury came in to deliver the verdict. But something caught his eye; each jury-member had a…glazed look in their eyes. He tried to find an abnormality in the court-room, and found what he was looking for. His new lawyer was smiling at him and winked with one of his green eyes. As the jury announced their verdict, the lawyer's short-red hair, covered his racoonish face, as the rest of the court-room jumped up in outrage.

"We find the defendant…. NOT GUILTY!"

Otto was immediately grabbed by two guards, which looked…EXACTLY like his lawyer. Suddenly, Otto understood, his lawyer didn't try, because he didn't need to. No matter what information was passed, or what points were made, the result would be the same. Otto would be free.

Well, more like he wasn't in captivity anymore. But as the guards pushed him into an alley, Otto knew he would be forced to repay his savior…

But, as he was handed his tentacle arms, he realized that may not be such a bad thing. Ock smiled, as the four men disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

* * *

The door opened to the 'Venom Shack' as Naruto liked to call it and Naruto and Otto walked in, to see Flint sitting on a bed of cash. "Hey Flint."

"Hey Naruto. Hey Doc Ock."

There was silence for a second, until Flint's jaw fell to the floor. "What the HELL?" Otto blinked as the two men argued like children, and chuckled as the debate ended with the blond one bonking the taller one on the head. As they all sat down on the couches, Ock decided to clarify there…..partnership.

"So what am I here for?" Naruto turned and answered, "You are here to help me make a portal, or mechanism, that would allow me to journey back to my home, to another world. Do you think it would be possible?"

Otto scoffed, "Possible, of course! But, there'd need to be extensive research, a near unlimited amount of resources, and maybe some helpers…. I will admit, alone this would be out of my reach."

"Of course! I shall be gathering more scientists… but the resources will be a problem…"

Sandman walked up and timidly said, "Uh, boss… Why don't we hit someone big, and make a name for ourselves?" Naruto stood up, and turned to the window.

"Because, we aren't strong enough… We need more might, more power! The three of us alone, can't make any progress in this world… and besides, our motives could be easily tracked…. What we need is a cover! Like the shadows in the night, the grass on the earth, or the clouds covering the dawn-!" At this Naruto stopped talking, and abruptly started to pace across the apartment. Otto and Flint warily watched as he mumbled quickly to himself. They started as he suddenly stopped and laughed with an insane glee.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! It's brilliant! I have the PERFECT COVER! As Orochimaru hid in the Red Dawn, so shall I! This world will learn to fear the might of the AKATSUKI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Otto turned to Flint as Naruto continued to laugh. "Does he usually do this?" Flint answered casually, "Only when he gets stressed….so yeah a lot."

Naruto grabbed both of their shoulders, smiling all the while, and spoke, "Okay boys! We got some recruiting to do! But first off! You two shall be partners!" Seeing both of them blink in surprise, Naruto continued. "The Sandman, the man with enough Stamina to fight an army! And Doctor Octopus, our brilliant scientist, that can dissect an attack just by seeing it once! But now…. We have to find our puppet! Someone strong enough to lead, but not strong enough to fight me! OHHH IT'S ALL SO PERFECT!"

"What kind of men are we recruiting boss?" Naruto stopped laughing and turned to the two men. "We need men who inspire fear! Only the strongest should get in…. We need a spy, a mercenary with connections, a uh…hehehehe terrorist, an artist, an unstoppable force, and a pawn and his babe… Although, if we find a suitable member out of said criteria, well the more the merrier! We also need a new base of operations! So in all gentleman, what we are striving to make, is an organization that will CHANGE. THIS. WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Hearing the laughter, Ock turned to Flint. Flint sheepishly rubbed his head, "Hey don't look at me! He's had a bad day apparently…"

* * *

**So don't hurt me but this chapter just came to me! As you can most likely see…. I love Akatsuki. And I love to write stories about them….heheheheh, What? Don't look at me like that! *pulls out a gun* COME AT ME BRO!**

**So, this is going to be the "Marvel" Akatsuki, and I need members. PM me your thoughts, or leave a review! The ones with question marks are already decided. Each Question mark itself hides a letter…. Basically as many letters in a name= number of letters in the name. EX: Naruto:?**

**Tobi( Madara )- Naruto**

**Pein ( pawn )-**

**Konan ( pawn's babe )-**

**Zetsu (spy )- ?**

**Deidara (terrorist)-**

**Kakuzu (mercenary)- ?**

**Hidan (Unstoppable Forcer)- ?**

**Sasori (Artist )-**

**Kisame- Sandman**

**Itachi- Doc Ock**


	5. Chapter 5

"This can't be right! JARVIS are you sure you checked every file?" Tony Stark and Peter Parker stood in Stark Tower searching for an ID that matched the young man they were fighting. And boy was he young! If his face was natural he was at most 16! Hell, even Peter was at least 18 before he became Spider-man! This kid couldn't be out of high school! "JARVIS have you searched through all the school files?"

"Yes sir, there is no match in any known database. This young man is a "Ghost" in the records sir." Tony turned from the monitor and faced Peter, "Well, I've analyzed the fight, and I think I have found a catalyst. My blast makes a very high pitched sound when it hits, that multiplies in the air. Of course it has no affect on normal hearing but it appears that this….symbiote as you say is highly damaged by sound… So if he shows up again, we'll be ready."

Peter hopped off the table and draped an arm over Tony's shoulder, "Well knowing you you'll be implementing that into a suit, correct?" Seeing Tony's now embarrassed countenance Peter just laughed. "But, I may need some help this week…."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that statement, Peter Parker RARELY asked for help… "Why? What's so different this week than any other?" Peter sheepishly grinned and hesitantly replied, "Well…. Venom and Sandman are still working together, Black Cat is still out there, Doc Ock got cleared of all charges, and to top it all of there's a gang war going on!" Tony's eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned to Peter, "What! A gang-war? How do you know? And between whom?"

Peter's eyes narrowed and he spoke in a serious voice, "I stopped some thugs last night, who said they were working for the "Schemer"…. And he plans big apparently…"

"Why?"

"He's going after Wilson Fisk…."

* * *

Naruto read the paper, as Flint somberly packed up all the cash. The headlines really interested Naruto, 'Tensions Escalate: Gang War Imminent, sounds interesting…. Except what the hell is a "gang" ?'

'_A gang Naruto is what you plan to make, the Akatsuki from your world was a gang. Here in this world though, gangs are more interested in making money and controlling a city, than taking over the world… Although, there are other organizations...'_

'Organizations? What do you mean?'

'_Well, the two LARGEST ones are SHIELD and HYDRA, SHIELD is an organization that is dedicated to protecting America, and HYDRA is more like your Akatsuki…. They want world domination…. I have an idea! Since Akatsuki is just a cover for you, why not make it more interesting?'_

'How so?'

'_Give the Akatsuki a cover as well! Make it seem like a normal gang, but when it is beneficial make your move and reveal its true might!'_

'That's perfect Venom! Thank you!'

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and smiled. Jumping off the couch he pulled Flint along with him. "Where are we going boss?" Naruto's smile grew as he dragged the poor soul behind him. "We are going Real-estate shopping!"

"With what…money?" As Naruto raised the duffel bag of all the beautiful hundred dollar rolls, Marko cried anime tears at the loss of all that money!

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase! Have a nice day!" As the real-estate agent left the property Naruto stood with his Foxy-smile and Flint just stared at his boss' purchase in shock. "Boss…. What is this place?"

"Well, this use to be the abode of Norman Osborn, before he, and his son, were imprisoned…. Since the Akatsuki is going to be a criminal organization AND a gang, we need to gather lots of property. But enough of that now! Let's move in!" Naruto quickly walked up the grand staircase intent on nabbing one of the biggest bedrooms.

Flint looked around and realized that something was missing.

"Where the hell is the Doc?"

* * *

Doc Ock was walking through the slums of New York City diligently. His new boss gave him a mission and the Doctor had no intention of failing his new boss. He found the place his boss told him about. There was only one man in the building. Otto walked up slowly, and said in a smooth voice.

"Do you do…. Custom jobs here?" The man looked Doc straight in the eye and made a grunting sound. "Yeah, but it cost….extra. What's the job, note though, the harder it is the more the pay." Otto just smiled.

* * *

Doc Ock climbed through the open window of the Akatsuki's new HQ and whistled in appreciation. He walked through the manor and found Flint sitting on the couch, watching a huge television. He quietly sat down and casually asked, "Where's boss? I got his package."

Flint answered, still watching the television. "Oh, he's out creating a cover for his true self, and Akatsuki."

"How could he be doing that?"

Flint answered by pointing to the television. Otto's jaw dropped when he saw Naruto running on a building wall, shooting at a van… filled with clones of himself. But, these clones were all henged apparently, they all resembled "Gaara" the form Naruto took as Otto's lawyer. Otto dropped the bag of custom headbands, which were black with Red clouds imprinted over them, onto the floor.

* * *

Naruto was frowning but on the inside was smiling at his clone's inventiveness. He tells them, to cause chaos, and they kidnap a freaking superhero!

* * *

Peter Parker was wide-eyed and duct-taped in a van filled with a van full of copy-cats! The worst part was that with the news helicopter following in the air, with all their cameras trained on the vehicle, he couldn't do anything except act like the weak and spineless college-student all his friends thought him to be. The only silver lining was his other super powered friends were sure to come save him. Peter was interrupted as the van he was riding in suddenly turned down the wrong way, and crashed through incoming traffic. His spider-senses were giving him a headache with the INSANE driving of the kidnappers. All of a sudden, he heard gunshots and saw a blonde-haired boy running along the building with a modified rifle, taking pot-shots at the van!

The red-head on his right rolled down and took out an AK-47. The one on his right took out a RPG. Peter's eyes widened as the thugs let loose on the would-be-rescuer. At least that's what Peter hoped the kid was….

* * *

Naruto skillfully leapt into the air, avoiding the hail of bullets, and threw a Kunai that met the rocket in midair. Using the explosion as cover Naruto dove onto the van, grinning savagely all the while. He picked up his rifle and attached a bayonet on the end of it. Imbuing it with wind chakra, Naruto easily cut a circle out of the roof. Before any of his clones could retaliate, Naruto threw a kunai through the brake, stopping the van completely. He pulled out his clones, and initiated a brawl.

* * *

Peter was amazed at the fighting prowess that the young man exhibited. He was easily fighting on a level that Iron Fist would be hard pressed to beat! Hearing someone entering the van, Peter saw that his allies had appeared. There was the Fantastic Four, Iron man, and a few of the Avengers. As the Thing pulled him out of the car Iron Man and the Human Torch quickly joined the fight, when they saw Naruto aim his rifle at the downed men.

Iron man punched him into the sky, and he was than kicked down by the Human Torch, but all the heroes were surprised, when instead of retaliating, the boy only set down his gun and held his hands up in a non-threatening manner. Quickly flaming down, Johnny grabbed the kid's collar and hoisted him up into the air, "What the hell! They were beat and you were going to kill them?" The boy merely made an "Oh" with his mouth and picked up his gun. Seeing this Storm flamed up in preparation, but was surprised when the kid unloaded his gun and revealed tranquilizer darts.

"Sorry about that! Just didn't want to give them a chance to get back up!" Storm flamed back down again, and slowly let the kid down and got a better look at him. He was five feet ten, had unruly blond hair, blue eyes, and for some reason the bottom half of his face was covered in a skin-tight mask. He wore a black tee, faded jeans, and combat boots. Over his shirt he wore a black trench coat. All in all, he looked pretty badass…but there was no way Johnny was going to say that out loud. Instead he eyed the kid warily as he went and tied up the thugs.

The rest of the heroes walked up and waited for the kid. When he got back Susan was the first to start the bombardment. "What is a kid your age doing fighting as some kind of superhero?" Naruto rolled his eyes and put his hands into his pockets. "I'm just using my gifts to help, is that a crime?"

Reed came forward and put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "No, it's that we are concerned that a kid your age should be in school, and not spending his time risking his life. Who are you anyways?"

Naruto looked him in the eyes and smiled. Of course the heroes assumed he smiled, seeing as his eyes closed and his cheeks clearly rose, judging by the movement of his mask. "Oh! My name is Kuron! I'm a Shinobi!" Seeing there blank stares he reiterated, "I'm a ninja!"

Ben and Tony laughed, and all the others smiled. "Of course you are! How could we think any different?" The Thing mocked, mirth shining in his eyes.

"Damn straight, and you better believe it Mr. Rocky-Road!" All their eyes widened as Kuron's voice sounded from right behind Ben. He was leaning on a street-light reading a book in his hand. "How'd you move that fast!" Tony asked in bewilderment.

Naruto blankly stared at all of them, "I TOLD you already. I'm a ninja." All of them sweat-dropped as he just continued to read. There was silence as they all thought over what they had learned. It was interrupted as a beeping noise came from the Fantastic Four's hover-ship. Realizing that they were needed elsewhere they quickly left saying good-byes. The remaining heroes turned back to the ninja, but were shocked to see him gone….without a trace.

Peter Parker finally spoke-up, "Damn….kid is a freaking ninja!"

* * *

A few days later Naruto, Flint, and Otto were sitting around the dining room table, enjoying a meal, as they talked over their future plans. Naruto finished his meal, set down his utensils, and sat back into his chair.

"Let me go over the plan once more. I will recruit a pawn, that you two MUST OBEY at all times, to continue the illusion of his control. But remember, whatever orders he gives out, I would have given him. You will also recruit thugs to join our "gang" half of the organization, whilst I find some supers, to join the real ranks. While this is going on, I will continue to work as Kuron, taking out all the villainous loose-ends. And my work as Kuron will "prove", that Naruto Uzumaki, pro-mutant senator and owner of a multi-billion dollar enterprise, is not the leader of Akatsuki. When the time is right we rise up, and take what we have worked so hard to gain. Of course you both will be rewarded generously for your loyalty and work. So my friends, how's that for a master plan?"

Otto replied coldly, "It is wonderful Naruto, but you do not own a multi-billion dollar organization…"

"Ah! But that is why our next job is so important! We need to uh….persuade the current owner of Quest Aerospace that he needs…to retire!"

At this, both men smiled and raised their glasses. "To the power!" yelled Flint.

"To our future success!" Yelled Otto.

Naruto calmly drank the rest of his wine and rose his glass, "TO AKATSUKI!"

* * *

The police roughly shoved four identical red-heads out of the bus, and into the prison yard. The chief eyed the four men and growled out, "Don't cause trouble, don't make me regret letting you out right away." The Chief eyed them even as they split up and mingled in the yard. He walked away after awhile, reasoning that shit would happen sooner or later, but he should enjoy his lunch either way.

One of the red-heads walked over to a corner that was only inhabited by three men playing cards near the fence. He raised a questioning eyebrow at them and sat down. They all stared at him menacingly but he only smirked.

"Norman Osborn….Dmitri Smerdyakov…and Sergei Kravinoff… how'd three men of your power wind up in a prison such as this one?"

The three only glared even as the man pulled out a deck of cards, "Let's play with my deck its more fun." The three men were confused as they watched the newcomer deal out the hands. The cards appeared black normal cards only anomaly was the red clouds all across them. As they picked them up though, they each subtly smirked. A message was on the faces of each individual card.

_**Jailbreak at 1 AM,**_

_**Wait for the signal of our men,**_

_**The sandman's sand will set you free,**_

_**Welcome to Akatsuki.**_

* * *

**Hehehe... the message rhymes!**

**Sorry about that! I am trying to lengthen the chapters but….MY BRAIN ONLY MAKES SO MUCH STUFF! ARGH!**

**Anyways….**

**Tobi( Madara )- Naruto**

**Pein ( pawn )-? ?**

**Konan ( pawn's babe )-**

**Zetsu (spy )- Chameleon**

**Deidara (terrorist)- The Green Goblin**

**Kakuzu (mercenary)- ?**

**Hidan (Unstoppable Forcer)- ?**

**Sasori (Artist )- (Might be Kraven….. could change. Regardless Kraven will make appearances. )**

**Kisame- Sandman**

**Itachi- Doc Ock**


	6. Chapter 6

Five men sat in front of the television in the, previously, Osborn Manor watching the latest news report, "…and violence has escalated between two street gangs in New York City. The Police urge civilians to be careful on the streets, and to hold some type of weapon incase of an emergency. In other news three men were broken out of the New York City Jail earlier this morning. The three men were apparently encased in sand, which then FLEW off, into the sky. The three escapees are Norman Osborn aka the Green Goblin, Sergei Kravinoff also known as Kraven the Hunter, and the last man is Dmitri Smerdyakov the Chameleon. Judging by their "super villain status" and their mode of escape, authorities speculate that they had enlisted the help of other Villains. The most likely candidate, the elusive Sandman. The police are doing the best they can; they only ask that if anything suspicious is seen for it to be reported right away. Moving on Toby Mcquire yesterday was found locked in his attic yesterday. He was rushed to the ER after being bitten by a poisonous s-"The television was turned off as the men in the room had seen what they wanted to see. Looking around, Norman Osborn eyed his allies, of the moment. He acknowledged that together they DID make a very powerful force…. but he wondered how long it would be until they split from conflict of interest. Deciding to voice his questions he spoke aloud, "Where is the leader? Who actually is in charge?" He turned to Otto and pointed at him, "Is it you?"

Otto took off his sunglasses and spoke casually, not betraying any form of nervousness. "Our leader is very secretive… he only speaks to us to give us our orders, or to handle a situation we might not be able to….take care of. When speaking to him refer to him as Leader. Nothing more….nothing less. Leader does not appreciate disrespect. Here's my advice…keep your mouths shut if you have nothing to say."

Norman and Kraven exchanged glances, but Dmitri questioned some more, "That's all well and good, but what do we get out of this deal? I mean, I know we owe him for breaking us out….but we could have done it ourselves? What is our gain here?"

"Power. Leader can offer you whatever you so desire. His strength is monumental, and his mind? Why, he can think of plans that alone sound insane! And yet, he seemingly achieves them. At this point in time, you shouldn't be questioning if you wish to join…but what you can do to stay in your positions. These seats that you now fill are very highly honored in Akatsuki… but that does not make you expendable. At any time, if you slip up, you may find yourself demoted….or terminated."

Dmitri quickly stepped back in thought. Eyeing the other two Otto was pleased to see Norman smirking, but Kraven was scowling. Otto felt no surprise at that revelation. Naruto had said that with Kraven's personality, he may not be as enthusiastic as the other two, he was to prideful to admit others could be stronger than himself. "Come gentlemen; allow me to show you to your quarters."

Naruto eyed his target through the scope of his gun. The target appeared to be a man in his forties or fifties, black hair with a streak of white in the middle of it. He wore a green and yellow costume with a cape. His alias was the Schemer, the leader of the upstart gang warring with Wilson Fisk. Naruto did not move, even as Spider-man landed beside him.

"Hey kid, who's the old dude in spandex?" Naruto looked around the building with his scope for guards, before he stood and answered in his laid-back way. "Oh, just the Schemer, Spidey-man."

Spider-man froze and turned to Kuron quickly. "The Schemer? The Gang leader? How'd you even find him?" Kuron lazily pointed at himself and dead-panned, "Ninja. I got ninja skills!" As Spidey sweat-dropped Kuron stood, and strapped his rifle to his back. He slowly walked over to the edge of the roof, with Spidey still shocked behind him. Turning to his fellow hero he slipped his book out of his pocket and started reading it. "You coming old-timer?" Spidey grumbled as both men jumped to the base of the Schemer's headquarters. They made their way in, and heard some guards coming to their position from an adjacent hallway. Thinking quickly both heroes jumped up.

"Hey man…..You ever wonder why we're here?" There was silence as the two guards walked by, and as they turned the second guard answered, "Well it is one of Life's greatest mysteries…"

Kuron rolled his eyes at the idiocy of the guards, and fell from the ceiling to the floor. He started walking and didn't look back when Spidey whined, "Now you are stealing my tricks as well? Aw, come on!" They quickly came to a staircase, and Kuron nonchalantly walked up the stairs. Spiderman followed, albeit a bit more warily. Noting the unusual quietness, not generally found in a bustling gang HQ, Spidey thought out-loud, "Where is everyone? This is far to quiet…" This did not faze Kuron who just kept going. "It's because the entire gang is at a…..what do they call it? Oh, yes, a showdown. The majority of Schemer's forces are at the docks trying to sabotage one of Fisk's transactions. Of course, Fisk has also sent some a large sum of people to the rendezvous point, seeing as he has spies everywhere…" Spidey just nodded as they neared Schemer's office. They stood right in front of the door and stood in silence. Nodding his head Kuron quickly spun and kicked the door down. Rushing in Kuron and Spidey failed to see anyone in the room. Just as the dust settled, Spidey's Spider sense went berserk and he barely dodged a swing from a baseball bat. Before he could regain his balance he tripped on Kuron's outstretched leg, and hit his head on the edge of the desk. The last thing Spider-man saw was the incoming baseball bat, and then darkness.

Kuron barely grabbed the baseball bat in time to prevent Spidey's death, but sent chakra to his wrist and sprayed a miniscule and unnoticeable amount sleeping gas into Spidey's face. Kuron ripped the baseball bat out of his attacker's hands, and was pleasantly surprised to see the Schemer's scowling face. He tossed the bat to the side of the room and got into a fighting position. He smirked as Schemer tossed a punch, right for his head. "C'mon old timer! Show me what you got!"

Naruto slightly regretted his words as a solid right-hook landed on his jaw and sent him skidding back into the desk. The Schemer smirked but quickly frowned as the kid got up, rubbing his jaw as he did so.

"Wow! That was some punch, you hiding some sort of super strength in that spandex buddy? Or are you younger than you appear?" The Schemer tensed as Naruto finished his thought. He quickly rushed in for an upper-cut which was easily blocked by Naruto. He lashed out with his foot, hoping to get the kid in the chest, but those hopes were dashed when Naruto caught the offending appendage in between his right leg and his left elbow in a pincer fashion, fracturing the femur.

"ARGGH!" The Schemer jumped back, being careful not to put to much pressure onto his now useless leg. He pulled out a small handgun and leveled it at the hero. "Die you asshole!" He shouted at the intruder and let off three shots. Sadly, all three flew into the wall missing as the young teenager flowed away. His body moving so smoothly it appeared to be made of water. He got in close to the older man and knocked the gun out of his hand. He immediately punched him directly on his nose breaking it. Naruto felt something hit his face and fall to the ground. Looking down he saw a nose… one you would find attached to a mask. The Schemer rose off of the ground but fell back onto his knees clutching his bleeding nose but his face was skewed. It appeared to be leaning on one side, and another face was visible from the hole in the nose-area of the mask.

"_Apparently you were right Naruto….the Schemer was more than he appeared…." _Venom stated and watched on as Naruto kneeled down, getting eye level with the defeated gang leader.

"So…. Richard Fisk did NOT die in a ski accident did he?" The man on the ground froze and looked up into Naruto's smirking face. "Surprised? Don't be, I have been searching for you…to show you THIS!" At the end of his statement he quickly grabbed Richard's head and forced eye contact. The last thing he heard was the mysterious hero whispering some kind of weird phrase. "Kinjutsu: Eye of the False Prophet!"

Richard opened his eyes and saw that both he and the man were in his father's penthouse along with Wilson Fisk himself. He turned to the hero beside him and started to ask, "What is happ-"

"Shhh! Just watch… this is your future…." Naruto answered. Now interested Richard turned back to the scene and watched as the Kingpin turned gripping something in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw that his father was strangling himself. His other self stopped struggling after two minutes, and Wilson tossed the corpse to the ground and called in some of his bodyguards. "Dispose of this….trash immediately. I have an appointment right now." He walked out without a second glance and the scene started to fade away as Richard's body was dragged away.

As Richard and Naruto returned to reality Richard gripped his knees shaking in rage. "HOW DARE HE? How could he kill his own son?" Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see the hero that showed him his fate looking down upon him. "What do you want?"

Naruto helped him to his feet and spoke seriously, "To give you the option of the power you need to defeat your father. As you've seen as you are going now, you will have no chance in defeating him. But with my help you will definitely succeed. All you have to do is follow me and never betray me. I will put my trust in you and allow you control of my organization… What do ya say, Richard? Shall the Rose become the head of the Rising Red Dawn? Or will it be stomped beneath the Kingpin?"

Richard thought about his options and came to a revelation that he couldn't help but speak aloud. "Those aren't much of a choice are they?"

"I knew I liked you!"

Doc Ock raised his head from his computer monitor as he sensed someone approaching the main lobby of the mansion. He quickly rose, and using his tentacles, rushed to the lobby. Surprisingly, the other four were right behind him and they stood in a semi-circle around him. The man wore a white suit, a form-fitting purple ski mask, and spun an indigo rose in his hand. Dmitri shouted at the man getting ready for a fight, "Who do you think you are barging in here like this? Do you know who we are?" The man silently regarded the five villains, and after a minute or so, he finally spoke.

"You are the latest recruits correct? You may refer to me as "Leader." Nothing more…nothing less…." Hearing this Kraven scowled, but Otto and Flint shared a look and grinned. They both thought the same thing, 'Damn boss works fast'

Naruto meditated on a rooftop conversing with the other two sentient beings that shared his body….well two of the three.

'Kuron I would like to ask you something…. How come you aren't the dominant personality? You were the one that went through those six years of ROOT training! I only had four years of academy and barely one out on the field! I can't see how you'd lack the necessary power to usurp me…'

'**Well you see Naruto… I am what you would have been. I am your old personality that grew as if the seal never happened, BUT I was bumped into your memory. YOU on the other hand had the same personality, except had years of a personality seal compounded onto you. Normally this would have fried your brain from overloading it with too much information, but the Kyuubi's youkai repeatedly healed it until it grew accustom to two different 'psyches' if you will.'**

'_I find in these situations it is better not to question Naruto, but rather just "Go with the flow" '_

'I see…. Oh well. I got more work to do! Talk to you guys later!'

Naruto stood, stretching his joints and jumped off the side of the building. The wind whistled past his ears as he ran along the side of the building. He jumped onto an adjacent building and began making his way to the center of the city.

Looking around he found the building he was searching for and dove into a window. As he sailed through the air Venom surged around him and altered its physical appearance to that of Michael Weston, a middle-aged business man, and owner of Qwest Aerospace.

He strolled down the hall, and found the CEO's office. He picked the lock and entered the room. He scoffed at how the room was lavishly decorated to the extreme, but quickly made his way to the desk. He easily cracked the code on the computer and looked under files and found the key to his take-over. Dialing the number he imitated the CEO's voice perfectly and spoke, "Hello Tori. Listen I realized that this job holds no joy for me, and I would like to sell all of my shares of this damn business… Yes I already have a buyer… Yes I understand that the Stock market is in a small recession… The buyer's agent goes by the name Kakuzu Shimura can you tell him the news?...Thank you Tori…Yes, it was a pleasure working with you….Goodbye…" Naruto evilly grinned and hung-up and started planning what he would do with the company. He already had a new décor for the office planned out. It was all going to plan!...Oh shit, what about Spiderman? Oh wait….he left a clone there...

Peter Parker opened his eyes and looked around the room. The Schemer's dead body was in a chair, and the kid-ninja Kuron was on his knees crying. Quickly, Spidey got up and went to the kid and listened in trying to hear what he was saying. He eventually could discern the words,

"I didn't mean to…..I didn't mean to….I'm so sorry…." Spidey put his hand on the kid's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "It's okay kid, it'll be okay…." He never noticed the smirk that grew on the ninja's face.


	7. Chapter 7

"BREAKING NEWS! The Gang-Leader, known as "The Schemer" has been reported dead, apparently accidentally caused in a fight between two other super-heroes. New York's Favorite Hero Spider-Man, and the new "Child-Ninja" Kuron. The authorities are still trying to find out the story, and it has been reported that the two heroes were seen fleeing the scene. This is Sam Spar-" The television was turned off in the large conference room where a meeting was being held. The remote was found in the hand of The Rose, the new Leader of the Akatsuki. Around the table were all his... subordinates. So far they had made exponential progress in amassing followers and now were debating new recruits to fill the remaining General positions that were left.

"I say that we talk to the Vulture! He could be a vital asset to our organization!"

"That bird would only be a hindrance to our plans! We need someone more sophisticated! I've heard that Mysterio is around these parts he could be a grea-"

A single rap of knuckles on wood, from the head of the table made the conversation lull, immediately. The Rose stood from his chair and walked around the table and stopped at the other end. He stared at the rose in his hands for a short while before he started to talk.

" We will contact...The Rhino, Tombstone, The Spot, Mysterio, The Juggernaut, and...Deadpool" There was silence. The Rose looked around to find that Otto and Flint were barely suppressing their smirks, Norman was grinning, Dmitri kept his face neutrally reserved, but Kraven...

'The boss needs to do something about Kraven...Hmmm...' The Rose thought of a plan that he could suggest as he made his way back to his seat.

"Meeting adjourned. You will all receive your individual assignments later. You are all...dismissed." All the villains rose and left the room. As the door closed behind them, Venom's form shimmered and materialized into view, in the opposite chair of The Rose.

"Deadpool? I have yet to hear of him. Exactly what does he do?" The Rose chuckled and spoke calmly,

"Whatever he wants."

* * *

Deadpool was making his way down the roa-

"Stop. I don't like narrators"

..He was making his way down the road thinki-

"LALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

...He was mocking the "imaginary author" whe-

"I KNOW YOU AREN'T IMAGINARY! COME ON OUT YOU ASSHOLE!" As Deadpool continued to rant and rave from his posititon in the middle of a busy street in New York City, two figures in black cloaks with red clouds embroidered on them, observed him with grimaces on their faces. As the mercenary was honked at by an angry driver the two made their move. They moved very quickly and almost blurred to either side of him. They then simultaneously, launched punches at him. Deadpool leant back and was caught by surprise when they both kicked as well. He was hit and launched into an alley.

He skidded before he was stopped by a garbage bin. He quickly stood and unsheathed his swords when he felt a package flying at him. He caught it with his arms and was surprised to see... three bags of TACOS! He happily sat down on the wet and grimy alley floor and proceeded to eat only taking his mask off of his mouth. He looked up at his two new friends, for only friends brought tacos, and invited them to sit down with him. One did, but the other stood warily a ways away. Good thing he did or he to would of been slashed at.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" The cloaked one sitting by Deadpool shrieked as his arm was cut off. Deadpool said nothing until he swallowed his taco.

"That's what you get for kicking me!" Otto watched the clearly insane man and debated whether he should interfere.

"You knew his arm would regrow then?" Deadpool looked at his victim, only to see his arm reform from sand. He looked at his sword, back to the arm, and at his sword one more time, before he slashed again. Already wary Flint leapt back, and shouted to Otto, "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Deadpool sniffled as the bad man flew away as sand. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the other caped-crusader.

"If you join our team, you get a cloak...and you can attempt to dismember the Sandman again."

Deadpool's eyes flared with determination. He would cut that man's arm off...AND use it as litter for a litter box. He quickly pulled out a gun and shot high into the heavens aiming for the "narrator" he believed to be just out of sigh-

"DAMN YOU NARRATOR!"

* * *

Norman smiled, it felt good to be back in his old outfit. It was such a nice feeling, and what made it better was flying on his old glider. Of course fleeing from an enraged psychopath in a Rhino get-up didn't exactly make it a Sunday stroll. Norman instinctively dove lower as a large bus flew over his head. Turning his head behind him, he yelled at Kraven, who was holding onto the back of his glider,

"FIGHT! You're a hunter, aren't you?" Kraven glared up at the green super villain, and started to form a comeback until a dose of webbing hit him in his face. He was pulled down sharply from a tug on the opposite end of the web. As he went down his grip on the glider brought it down with him causing the Green Goblin to ram into a building. As Kraven stood up and the Goblin got out of the rubble, Spiderman flipped down onto the street and tried to get a grip on the situation.

'Kraven and the Green Goblin working together? Shit, it can't get much worse than tha-' His thoughts were cut off as he quickly back-flipped to dodge a punch from an enraged Rhino.

"What's this? You three have a doomed-to-fail-love-triangle? Awww, I'm so sorry you are all angsty with each other." Spiderman wasn't surprised when Kraven and Rhino growled in anger, but what really got to him was when the Goblin cuffed Kraven on the head and shook his head. Kraven growled, but grudgingly stepped up beside his apparent partner. Then Spiderman noticed it, both super villains had a strange armband on. It was a black cloth with red clouds.

"What is this? You guys going culting now? I thought that went out of style in villains years ago!" Spiderman lunged to the side as a rocket fired at his side. Glancing to the rubble from earlier, he saw the unmanned glider slowly rise from the rubble and make it's way towards the duo. As the Green Goblin got on, Spiderman leapt and punched Kraven straight on the nose as the hunter tried to grip onto the glider when it moved to escape. Spiderman tried to bring the retreating glider back down only to get blindsided by an enraged Rhino and thrown into Kraven. The glider started to circle in the air as Kraven wiped the blood from his nose and glared at his adversaries.

Rhino was the first to break ranks and charged at Kraven. Leaping into action Kraven lunged to the right and rolled only to lose his footing as Spidey attempted to web him. He barely dodged the web and managed to throw some smoke-bombs but was side-swipped by a tackle from the Rhino. He was thrown into a building and almost loss consciousness. His honed senses allowed him to barely escape a stomp from the Rhino before all the fighters froze. A small, seemingly paper-thin disk was making its way through the air. Amazingly it split into three equally sized disks and made its way to each fighter. The Rhino was staring at it in confusion, but Spider-man quickly recognized the portal for what it was.

Suddenly, bleach white spotted appendages flew out from the spots in front of the Rhino and Spidey knocking them back on their asses. Thanks to his spider-sense Spidey was able to roll with the punch, but the Rhino's ears were still ringing. Looking at the portal, Spider-man saw the Spot step out of his portal wearing a black cloak with red clouds as Kraven and the Green Goblin calmly walked into it.

"Sorry Spider-man! I can't let you hurt those that work for my liberator! This time my friends won't be so weak! I'll be anticipating our next meeting! Farewell!" The Spot turned and walked through the portal.

Spidey sighed, and stood, only to quickly follow a fleeing Rhino.

* * *

Kraven grunted as another punch drove all the wind from his lungs. He fell onto his knees and glared up angrily at Rose, as Doc Ock's tentacles held his arms up. He spat out some blood when the Rose hit him a last time.

"It is disappointing to see such... poor results from the 'World's Greatest Hunter'... Kraven what are we going to do with you?"

He ignored Kraven's silent glare and turned to face the outside window. His eyes narrowed as he saw in the reflection, a form flicker into sight for the briefest of moments in the corner farthest from the window. He slowly brought his hand up, with a piece of paper that wasn't there previously, and scanned it over.

"Hm...yes this will do. Know Kraven that I am a merciful leader, and will give you one more chance... You must prove that you are worthy of your position... Your new target is an annoying enemy..." The Rose met Kraven's eyes with a monotonous stare.

"I hope you can bring down a steel man Kraven, alive that is..."

Kraven's eyes narrowed, and he shook off Ock's helping hands and stormed out of the room. After nodding to Rose, Ock left and headed to his own quarters. The room was silent for a while, until Venom phased into sight in the corner, and crossed his arms.

"Good job Rose...That was a mean right hook." Ignoring his boss' comment, Rose turned and looked back to the landscape.

"You do know that Kraven will fail correct? His pride won't let him see it, but he will lose." Venom chuckled and made his way back into the shadows...

"I plan on it."

* * *

Naruto walked the streets of New York in his true form. He had slightly modified it though with a henge. He lacked any distinctive traits; he didn't have his "whiskers" and his hair was a much commoner shade of blonde. He also aged himself ten years, to appear to play the part of the young and upcoming businessman Naruto Uzumaki. The brand new owner of the multi-billion dollar enterprise Qwest Aerospace. Of course, it was a pain gathering all the necessary materials; mostly a birth certificate and a "past".

But now that he had it, his life was very...easy. At least, his life as Naruto Uzumaki. Living as both the teen hero Kuron, that the city was beginning to adore, and as Venom...who actually didn't see much action...

Yet...

Anyways, he was on his way to take another step on his path to getting back home... As he walked up to the quaint little university, he smiled as he headed into the science department.

He walked through rows of chemicals and microscopes and finally found the man he wanted to see. The scientist stood up, and turned and greeted his guest with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Connors...How can I help you?"


End file.
